Penguin Food
by Flairvysoar
Summary: STuff stuff and more stuff :p


I walked into the closet with the only girl I'd ever loved, her blue hair, her quirks, her green eyes, her everything... I loved her more than anything... And I was about to bang her. I laughed at the thought as Jammer closed the creaking door to Skully's closet as we stood there awkwardly. We had been invited to a party by my brothers girlfriend, Skully. It was for her birthday! She wanted to do 7 minutes in heaven, so here we where now, at 12:00 AM, playing 7 minutes in heaven, in a closet.  
"Well well well, what do we have here? The most beautiful girl in Arachna (a town I as the author made, unless it's real) and the boy that every girl only dreams about." I started off, smirking. She blushed and slowly looked up at me as I turned the light on so that we could see. It was a bigger room than what we had thought, a broom lay in the corner a few feet away and some clothes where hung up too.  
"Dust... I know I'm beautiful * laughs * but do you really think..." She trailed off.  
"I love you and that's all I think, every second of the day. I love you, Ice. I really do love you..." I trailed off as she blushed. I kissed her, my dick hardening as I felt her plump, firm breasts against my chest. She kissed back, I ran my hands through her blue hair, pressing us together. I moved my hands down to her bra, removing it through her shirt. At first she didn't let it fall to the ground, until I bit her lip, causing her to moan (also allowing my tongue into her mouth)  
"Hey! Not fair!" She spat in a playful anger.  
"It is when your with me" I said, thrusting my tongue into her mouth even more (exploring every indent/crevice) and thrusting my hands into her pants. She blushed varillion as I massaged the rim of her clit. She tried everything she could to stop me, but I kept going at it, making her moan as to stop her from stopping me. I took off our shirts, I stared in pure aww at her boobs... So big, so... Juicy... I sucked at her tit as I put three fingers in her cunt, she moaned loudly as Jake tried to open the door. Our 7 minutes where up already? Hmm... I quickly locked it from the inside and took off our remaining clothing.  
*blushes* why are you so damn big? And why are you making me so fucking wet and horny..." Icey said, staring with her mouth watering at the sight of my cock. Her tits hardened as I took the chance and put my whole hand in her.  
"OHHHHH DUST, FARTHER, FARTHER! FUCK ME, PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING JUST FUCK ME!" Icey screamed loudly, moaning as well. I smirked, I liked it when she moaned.  
"I like it when you beg, you slut. You want daddy? You want big daddy, don't you. Then beg you horny animal of a thang. BEG. " I said, smirking. What would her response be, I thought. It had better be good..  
"Imma horny slut... Give me daddy, this slut wants loving... Won't you fuck me daddy? Take it, rip out my virgin cunt and fuck me until you stop loving me daddy..." She sighed, drooling. I nodded and flipped her around on her back. She gave me a dazed but horrified glance as she realized we where doing it doggy-style. I shoved my over-erected cock in her anus and fucked away. She was tight! She started to cum, so I went up to her cunt and sucked it out of her while kissing her to taste her. Mmmm... Tangy and sweet, but minty... I moaned in a whisper, wanting more. I shoved my dick in her again, doing all of her holes until her stomach seemed to die of cum shots. I kissed her whole body over and over again, until my lips went dry. She fell asleep and so did I, while slowly giving her a nice blowjob. I woke up, Icey was still asleep. I slowly shook her awake, grabbing my clothes.

"I feel cum all over, even if it dissolves, I still feel and taste it... What did you do to me last night?!" Icey said.  
"I made love to you, and God... Your boobs are amazing..." I said, looking at them.  
"Hey! *covers boobs* no looking!" She shouted.  
"What about licking, or sucking, or milking?" I questioned, smirking.  
"None of that either!" She scolded, putting her clothes back on. I put mine back on too and we headed out of the closet. Jake and Skully where asleep on the couch, in a kissing form. Skully had everything on but her shirt. Jammer was asleep too, holding five donuts. Cat and cracky where making breakfast and some sort of sexy moan was coming from the basement. Sunny ran back upstairs, looking terrified. Me and Icey laughed, waking up Skully. Senpai came running up and dragged Sunny down into the basement, me, Skully, Icey and now Cat had walked in and laughed too.  
"What did you two do last night!? It was so loud in there! Senpai ended up dragging Sunny down into the basement, they've been making love all night long! Skully and Jake went out early while me and Cracky... Never mind." Cat ended lamely. Another scream came from the basement, poor Sunny, I thought. Skully tickled Jakes nose as he woke up. He stared at her boobs for a quick second and then handed her her shirt. She put it on, it was tight and see-through so she looked sexy. Art and Hope came down whistling when they saw how tight Skully's ass looked. Jake slid in front of her protectively and growled them off. Zillybop and Cheetah came down, talking about something like tampons. Sunny ran from the basement and hid behind the couch. Senpai walked up, looking like a drunk mess and covered in seamen.  
"What happened to her!?" Almost everyone screamed.  
"I don't know..." Sunny muttered. Jake and I rushed to help her, Jammer woke up for a second but fell back into her sugar coma. Cheetah and cat helped clean her off as the rest of ate breakfast.  
****CHANGING POV FROM DUST TO CAT****

I set down the last plate of pancakes on the table and stared longingly for any sign of love at Cracky. He just sat there and talked to Jake though... I sat down, remembering last night *flashback*  
"Cracky... I love you" I had said.  
"Cat... I... I... I don't know. I just got out of a breakup... I don't think I'm ready."  
"You didn't just get out of a break up" I muttered. It had been a year... Since he dated Temmie...

I remembered. I couldn't bear this sad, loathsome life anymore.. I slowly walked away, like any one would notice. I looked over at Jammer, she was still in the sugar coma. I walked up the stairs and sat down on the bench in the hallway. I cried to myself silently. I heard footsteps but that didn't matter. It was... Jammer! I looked up slowly as she stared at me, frosting all over her mouth.  
"What's wrong, Cat? Why are you crying?"  
"I love Cracky... I..." I sobbed in pain as she comforted me. I leaned into her fluffiness and wept until I could no more. I fell asleep on her... ****CHANGING POV FROM CAT TO DUST****

Where had Cat gone? I thought, realizing she wasn't there.  
"Icey? Can I talk to you outside...?" I said. She nodded and followed me outside.  
"... Cat loves Cracky... She told him last night and he lied to her AGAIN! He said he would tell her the truth, she wouldn't be suffering this much if he told her from the start..." I sighed. Icey gasped. "But he said... Oh Lordy that's about damn it! I've had it with this Cracky Cat drama, Imma tell her myself!" She announced. "And Cheetah owes me 1000$ now!" she added.  
"You bet on it?" I asked.  
"Hell ya, you didn't?" We stared at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing.  
She ran upstairs, she wasn't serious... Right? I budded into her at the top of the stairs and stopped as I saw Cat cry-sleeping on Jammer. They where both asleep for different reasons, but somehow the same. They both had to do with forbidden love, cuz Jammers now forbidden from donuts, I thought. Icey slowly shook Cat awake and told her everything.  
"He... He never had a girlfriend, he was trying to make you jealous so that you would love him. Until he fell in love with Temmie and had to choose. Temmie didn't think they where actually dating and dumped him for some other guy. Heartbroken, he felt isolated and shut himself away. I'm sorry we invited you both to Skully's party, it was a dumb idea." Icey finished.  
Cat looked up at us and started crying Icey comforted her and I slowly walked away. ****CHANGING POV FROM DUST TO CRACKY****

I finished my pancakes.  
"And then she was all like UH NO, YOUR THE ONE WHO TOOK MY SAFFRON SPICE... CUZ YOUR NAMES SAFFRON... RIGHT? *laughs*" I looked up, was I the only one who wasn't listening to Cheetah's girl talk? I needed the bathroom.. I walked upstairs. What the fucking hell... I thought as I saw Icey staring at me. Shit, no, not when she told me she loved me last night... I wasn't fucking ready for this!  
"Cracky." Icey said.  
"Icey.." I replied.  
"*stares down* Tell her, tell her now" She said walking away. Cat walked into the bedroom as I followed.  
"I'm sorry... Icey probably told you what happened..."  
"I don't care what Icey said! I love you... Cracky... I" She sobbed as I hugged her.  
"I..." I felt something open up in me... I felt something big. Something powerful. Love. I kissed her head.  
"I love you too, Cat." I stammered, kissing her soft lips caked in emerald lipstick. She lifted her head up as I dried her eyes. Her smokey eye makeup was smeared all over her face. I dried her face, accidentally smudging half her makeup off. I laughed, she looked the Joker. She smiled a warm enlightened smile as I kissed her lips for long amounts of time over and over. I loved her, I realized. She took my hand and slid something into it. I opened it, no, no... How did she retrieve this!? So long ago I gave this to her, how did she still have it! I thought it was lost in the river!  
"How did you find this!?" I asked.  
"I remembered how important it was to you. So when I saw it fall in the river rapids, I found it after you left that day." She replied. I stared down at the kyan ribbon, it had been my dogs. I smiled and French Kissed her hard, making her lipstick smear.  
****CHANGING POV FROM CRACKY TO SKULLY****

Sunny, Senpai, Hope, Zillybop, and Jammer left. I went to the bathroom, feeling purdy good about what I had done for Cat, inviting Cracky and all. I closed the door and turned around, there stood Art, a smirk on his face.  
"Hey tight ass, nice nipples *smirks*. Jakes lucky to have a sexy girl like you, to bad I'm about to steal you from him." He said. Fudge! Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!? I doubt he'd succeed in raping me, but if he did, man what would I tell Jake!? Oh ya, I had a voice.  
"JAKEEEEEEEEE HALPPPPPP ARTS TRYING TO RAPE MEHHHHHHH!" I called. No answer. Shit! I thought. He was probably getting ready for work! Why couldn't he work me? I thought. Where was everyone else?! Oh ya, probably with that Cat and Cracky sitch. Art kissed me, SHIIIIIIIIIT WHY DID THIS FEEL SO GOOD He started fingering me through my pants.  
"Ohh, ooh, mm, owhhhh... Hih!" I stammered. This felt so good... Damn! I was cuming already! He licked his finger, sticking his whole hand in me! This felt so damn good... He was seducing me, I realized. Shit! I wouldn't let this happen! With all of the strength I had, I kicked him and tried to open the door, no use! Shit! I was so damn wet! I kicked him again, a little more strength, and remembered the back exit! I opened that door and ran for it! Out of the house and back into their garden. I saw Jake there, why hadn't he heard me? Oh ya, the sound proof walls.  
"JAKEEEEEEEEE! ART TRIED TO RAPE MEEEE! And he almost succeeded! I'm wet *blushes*."  
"That bastard... He's gonna get it!" Jake said angrily. He looked so sexy, standing up for me like this. I heard a punching noise and I saw Art limp over to his car. I ran inside, Jake was so damn sexy! He turned around and smiled cutely. I smiled back and thrust myself into his mouth.  
"That was so damn sexy, God... Yes, I wanna do it. Even though I said no last night, I want you now..." I whispered through kisses.  
"Right now? Not tonight..." He trailed off.  
"I'll get a hotel, I don't want my house messed up when your siblings/friends leave... Plus you know Imma screamer." I chuckled.  
****CHANGING POV FROM SKULLY TO CAT****

Next thing I knew Cracky was driving me home to his house.  
"We're here" he smiled. I didn't exactly have a home. I had been living with Skully for sometime now, she was such a nice friend. I had brought a change of pajamas and so I walked upstairs to get changed. I went into his lovely bathroom and changed. But there was one problem: he saw. I took off my top and removed my bra, fetching another one from my bag. He opened the door and saw my enormous boobs... He stared at my boobs while I stared at his dick... God it was sexy... It was so erected and... Colossal. We both blushed when our eyes met. When I got fully dressed, I walked in on him completely nude. I kinda just stared as he blushed. I quickly turned around as he continued.  
"Umm... I like baseball, how big the bats are and the balls..." I trailed, trying my best to change the awkward silence. But I kinda very really did make it worse.  
"I like volleyball, when the ball hits your hand and you slap it, or the different hand positions, people get so thirsty..." He said, clearly trying too.  
"Cracky..." I said, moving closer to him.  
"Yes?" He replied, kissing my head.  
"This is too frickin awkward!" I laughed, "we should just do it..." He clearly was eager to start, so not knowing how and being a virgin, he took off my shirt and bra. I didn't know how either, so when he tried to touch my boob, I almost hit him, but caught myself and let him unwillingly. Oh god... This was... I moaned and collapsed down onto the bed, him on me and rubbing me all over. I moaned very loudly as waves of immense pleasure ran through my body. He kissed me all over and licked me too. He started to put his hands in my pants and fingering me hard. I moaned very loud as I ripped off my pants. Hi put three fingers in and I moaned... He took off his trousers, OH MY FUCKING GOD, HIS COCK IS FUCKING BIG... I thought. It won't fit in me, shitttttttt. He started putting it in me.  
"Ooh hmm huh owhhhh... Ohh! OHH, GAH AHHWWOOOOO... HIHHHHHHH FUHHHHHHHIHHH K MMMMMMMM... MMMM.. MM.. E deeeeeeemmmm... P ehrrr... Mmmmm I wanmmmmm... U in mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme..." I moaned. He went even deeper, shit! He was hitting my g spot! Holly fuck, I was panting so hard! It went all of the way in and all of the way out so fast... Shit this was awesome... I started to cum and he did a blowjob... Oh god, he felt good. I fainted out of pleasure. When I wold up, he was still fucking me, slowly cuz he was tired, but still fucked me. I went back to sleep with him in me.  
****CHANGING POV FROM CAT TO SKULLY****

I arrived at the hotel, I was ready, I wanted him in me... I found out room and opened the door. The bed had rose petals all over, wine bottles everywhere, cards saying why I love you so much on them and cream puffs. Where was Jake? I had worn no bra or underwear for him! T3T  
"Jake? Where are you, I wanna do th-" He walked out, only wearing boxers. He kissed me hard and lovingly.  
"Sorry if I took awhile, I was getting ready." He said, kissing me again. I kissed him harder, biting his lip to make him moan. I shook it in my teeth, milking that I had the upper hand. He started hugging me and kissing me longer, I wanted this so fucking bad.. He pushed me onto the bed, making out with me harder. I started to pant, he kissed me all over, giving me hickeys too. I growled hungrily as he removed my top. He massaged my massive boobs and ate them up, sucking them dry. He kissed me all over once more and skipped a few steps ahead. He removed our clothes and plunged right into me. I moaned extremely loud and long as he humped me bad. I started to cum all over as he picked me up and thrust me into him. Cum was everywhere, and he ate it all. He started doing both holes, then a blowjob. I sucked wildly at his massive dick, eating it up. He shoved it all of the way down my throat, then kissed me all over. He started poring wine on me and licking it off. He put some in my hole to make me cum faster, it felt heavenly as he sucked it all out. I fainted from pure pleasure, lust and sex.  
****CHANGING POV FROM SKULLY TO ICEY****

I woke up to the smell of mashed potatoes, my favorite! I went over to the kitchen, Dust stood there with mashed potatoes at his side, smiling!  
"You made this yourself!?" I said, grabbing it and eating at the speed of light. He nodded as he let me eat it all. I smiled when done and saw lust in his eyes. I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips.  
"Would you care to go out with me?" He asked. I nodded yes in response. All of a sudden, the phone started to ring.

****CHANGING POV FROM ICEY TO CAT****

I returned home to Skully's place, she wasn't their... I turned on the tv and watched some Anime. Hmm... What to watch? Devils A Part Timer, Magical Girls, Fairytale, Princess Tutu... So many choices! I'll just call Icey, she always seems to know what's popular these days. I grabbed my iPhone and called her, it was only 7:12 on a Sunday on a Summer, so it was still light out. School was in 4 days so I better make the most of this! I ringed her phone,  
"Hello? Who is this?" Icey's muffled voice spoke into the phone.  
"This is Cat, you always seem to know what's popular with Anime, do you have any recommendations for this beginner Anime Watcher In Training?" I questioned.  
" *laughs*, well well well, umm do you want something new? Cuz if you're looking for something new to watch, there's always Devils A Part-"  
"I've seen that, sorry" I interrupted.  
"Hmm... I know! Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi, you'll love that one!" She blared into the cellphone, hurting my ear.  
"What is it? It sounded so Japanese and you know I'm bad at Japanese..."  
*flashback to last year*  
"Say awesome in Japanese" said.  
"Ok!" I chirped, "oder roku bakery!" I said, loud and proud. Everyone started laughing, even the teacher!  
*flash forward to this year*  
"*laughs* good times, good times anyways, look up Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi episode one! I guarantee you'll love it!" She said, hanging up. Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi episode one... Huh ok, I can work with that. All of a sudden, Skully burst in.  
"Hey, Skull. What where you doing?" I asked as she lay down on the couch in a lazy manner.  
"URRGHHHHH SO GOD DARN TIREDDDDDD! Jake kept meh up all night... URRGHHHHH Cheese Muffins! I'm so tired.." She moaned, looking up at the tv.  
"What happened between you and The Crackster last night... Huhhhh?" She asked.  
"Oh my god... So awkward! But it was nice later on..." I looked down and blushed.  
"Oooooooh! Tell me everything!" She urged.  
"Let's just say I'm not a virgin no more and there was lots of awkwardness..." I trailed off as Skully smirked.  
"I didn't know you hadn't lost your virginity! Was it nice? I personally like masterbating, but don't tell!" She said.  
"It was... God... It was amazing! So what's up with you and Jake? Anything new?" I asked.  
"He's so cute! You should've been there when he stood up to Hope! It was so sexy..." She looked tired..  
"You look tired, you should go to bed! I'm gonna stay up so don't mind me." I said. She nodded and headed upstairs. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I yawned and stretched, I heard Cake By The Ocean on and got up. I _loved_ this song! Skully was up and dancing to it! I joined her, though my legs where shaky and tired, I danced. We laughed and then there was a knock at the door.

Who could be at the door at 8:27 AM? I rushed to the door. _Creek_ it said as I opened it. Skully rushed to the door.  
"Hello hot stuff" she flirted.  
"You have a boyfriend!" I scolded.  
"So do you!" She argued. Their at the door stood a boy. He had brown hair, freckles and green eyes. A girl stood behind him, she had thick eyebrows and eyelashes, auburn hair, and pastel lipstick.  
"Sorry to bother you, I'm Lyssiab and this is my sister, Clove. We're your new neighbors. So we're new and we just wanted to say hi to everyone. So... Er,... Hi I guess?" The boy, Lyssiab, said with an awkward laugh.  
"Hello! I'm Skully and this is Cat! A pleasure to meet you! Come on in, I'll give you a tour" Skully said nudging me as to follow. They came inside and Clove looked at the tv.  
" Oh! You watch anime! OMGGGGGGGG I LOVE Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi!" Clove said.  
"Oh, I just started watching it, but I do enjoy it! My friend Icey recommended it for me." I said..  
"Wait... Icey? As in... She has blue hair, dates a guy named Dust who has a little sister named Senpai and a brother named Jake?" She asked. I gave her an astounded look and nodded. Lyssiab and Skully came downstairs, apparently they had continued without us.  
"Jake and Dust had a big crush on me... Senpai and Lyssiab used to date... Me and Senpai where best friends..." She sighed. I looked at Skully and we held gazes.  
"And then came along.. Lyssiab fell in love and cheated on Senpai, there relationship was falling apart anyways. But Senpai still loved Lyssiab and was heartbroken, they never really talked after that..." She finished.  
"What happened to ?" I asked.  
"... *sighs* she disappeared." Lyssiab sighed sadly.  
"What do you mean she disappeared...?" I questioned.  
"She disappeared... She left, changed her look, changed her name, changed her school, left her house empty. When I went to visit her, her house was empty." He replied in a mournful tone.  
"I'm so sorry... I I didn't know..." I trailed off...  
 _KNOCK_  
 _KNOCK_  
We stared towards the door as Jake, Senpai, Dust and Icey burst in.

*CHANGING POV FROM CAT TO SENPAI*  
I knocked on the door, when no one answered, I opened it. I didn't know I would see this... My brothers toppled over onto me and Icey stood up behind us. I got up, dusted off and stared. My thoughts? Well what would yours be if this just happened to you?! Basically:  
 _AWKWARD_  
 _AWKWARD_  
 _AWKWARD_  
 _AWKWARD_  
They stared at me, I stared at them, things started to get awkward with me, things started to get awkward with them. I wanted to hide, they wanted to hide.  
"Senpai."  
"Lyssiab."  
Icey looked so confused it was funny.  
"Senpai... Who are they?" Icey asked. Clove stared up at Dust, Peer Pressure, I thought.  
"Clove..."  
"Dust..."  
"I don't... Love you anymore..." He said. Icey gave him a horrified glance.  
"I'm with someone else!" I blurted out. He looked at me, but before he could see my facial expression, I ran for it. I was only there for my purse, I had left it there but I'd get it later...  
*CHANGING POV FROM SENPAI TO ICEY*  
WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! HE IS DEAD AFTER THIS. IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!  
I stared up at him, hurt in my eyes. How come he never told me he dated someone else... I started to cry..  
"What the hell! Dust... You... What the hell!" I ran out of the house, it's not what it looks like! He yelled back. Ya, sure! That's what they all said. I ran out of the house and rounded the corner. I ran for a few more blocks then sat on a lawn. I was to tired to keep going... A girl, around my age, came out of the house. She had black hair, brown eyes and big square glasses. I looked up. I cried.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay...?" She asked. Dust rounded the corner, so did Jake. Dust hugged me and whispered in my ear everything that happened. Lyssiab rounded the corner and the girl and he seemed to stare at each other.  
"Ms. Panda...?" He said, astonished.

*CHANGING FROM SENPAI TO LYSSIAB*

I stared at her, my mouth open. Where had she been all those years!? Why had she ran away!? She walked inside. I tackled her to the Earth, pinning her down and clenching the brown Earth in my hands.  
"Where have you been all these years!?" I cried out in agony. She didn't say anything and turned her head. I stared into her eyes and cried, my tears landing on her cheeks as she looked back up at me. She pushed me off of her and ran. How dare she!? I ran after her, running as fast as I could. I found her sitting under a tree, crying.  
"What the heck... Where have you been all these years? I waited and waited! You never came, and here you are!? Where did you go!?" I yelled.  
"I... I never... I never liked you..." She said.  
"What the heck! You could've told me that instead of running from me! I waited 5 years!" I yelled.  
"You where my first boyfriend, I didn't want to hurt you. So I ran." She said.  
"You still should've told me..." I said, getting up and walking away.  
"Wait..."  
"What, just what!? I don't want-"  
"I  
I'm... *mumbles"  
"You're what?"  
"*mumbles*" I was getting angry now, what the heck was she saying!?  
"You're what?"  
"*mumbles"  
"You're what!? Spit it ou-"  
"IM PREGNANT!"  
My facial expression must have been priceless.


End file.
